


if music be the food of love

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Kageyama listens and dances along to kpop is a headcanon i won't let go of, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: It starts, as most things does when it comes to Tsukishima, with Yamaguchi’s suggestion.“Why don’t you try asking Kageyama?” he says over the phone.





	if music be the food of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannyCho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannyCho/gifts).

> Hello! It's been a while! I hope you like this! Enjoy!! :D
> 
> For Hanny-senpai, <strike>who noticed me</strike>, one of the amazing people to ever grace the tsukkikage fandom with beautiful art! <3

It starts, as most things does when it comes to Tsukishima, with Yamaguchi’s suggestion.

“Why don’t you try asking Kageyama?” he says over the phone.

“What?” Tsukishima asks, frowning a little at the suggestion as he easily sidesteps a group of elementary schoolboys gesticulating wildly with their stories while walking along the sidewalk.

“Try asking Kageyama,” Yamaguchi repeats with emphasis because he’s like that, even though he knows that the tone Tsukishima’s taken isn’t really asking him to repeat himself. “His uni is actually nearby your area and last I heard, he’s looking for a place to stay. Apparently, he turned his confirmation letter late and lost a slot for the dorms, so he had to find a place somewhere else,” Yamaguchi explained, like it was so easy.

Granted, it should be. And honestly, it would actually solve Tsukishima’s roommate problem. But then again, this is Kageyama they’re talking about and this is Tsukishima he’s talking to. Nothing was ever easy when the two of them are involved.

Tsukishima grunts in discontent and years of friendship allowed Yamaguchi to translate what it means even over the phone and without seeing his expression.

_Why the King?_

“Come on, Tsukki. Why not? It’s better to have a roommate that you know and can at least tolerate than a completely new stranger who you might not be able to tolerate, right?”

A long silence follows. Years of friendship allowed Tsukishima to feel Yamaguchi’s small, triumphant smile over the phone, even without seeing his expression.

Tsukishima huffs. He hates it when Yamaguchi is right.

And so it is. Six months of living together with Kageyama and Tsukishima still stands by begrudgingly accepting Yamaguchi’s suggestion for being right.

It turns out, Kageyama is actually a really, really decent roommate. Who would’ve thought?

Certainly not Tsukishima, especially not at first.

He’s counting on Kageyama being neat because he’d seen how he takes care of himself back then during camps and away games, and it’s usually a good indicator of how clean they are with their surroundings and living space as well, so that didn’t come as a surprise. And he’s already thankful for that, at the very least because that’s one thing he doesn’t have to worry about. 

What came as a surprise however, is the unexpected knowledge that Kageyama needs to have music playing in the background.

Tsukishima comes home one night, a little later than his usual time, even later than Kageyama who has to stay until well in the evening for volleyball practices, and arrives to a pop song playing in the Bluetooth speaker in the living room. He finds Kageyama seated on the rug, his bag and some textbooks sprawled over the coffee table, unbothered by the noise and even bobbing his head up and down to the rhythm as he silently mouths along whatever passage he’s reading.

Tsukishima moves on autopilot from the shock of this new discovery, mechanically putting the keys into the bowl by the doorway and just felt generally out of place, like he’d stepped into an alternate universe of sorts, and only snaps out of it when Kageyama is serving him re-heated take-out food so he can finally have his dinner.

“I didn’t take you for someone who would listen to Kpop, King” he says while breaking the chopsticks that came with the meal. ‘_I didn’t take for someone who listens to music at all’ _he tacks on in his mind.

Kageyama blinks at him then finally registers the question. “Ahhh… That’s Natsu’s influence. You know, Hinata’s sister? Whenever I visited them, she always showed off the new songs and dances she’d learned.”

Tsukishima hums around the chopstick as he quietly chews his food, taking his word for it, but Kageyama seems to take it as expression of discontent.

“Does it bother you?” He asks, a little hesitant. Their arrangement is still fairly new and while they get into petty arguments right here and there, they already have established rules, though none of which covers playing music on the speaker. He didn’t think Tsukishima would be against it, knowing how Tsukishima also likes listening to music.

“No,” Tsukishima replies. “I don’t mind, as long as it isn’t too loud. I was just surprised that Your Highness was the type to always want some background music.”

“Well, living alone in a big house has something to do with that,” Kageyama shrugs. He further admits to Tsukishima that the house gets too quiet sometimes and that he had even spooked himself on some occasions because he wasn’t sure if he’s actually hearing things or just imagining them.

He tells it so nonchalantly, so dismissingly, but Tsukishima can’t help but imagine Kageyama alone in the house, doing chores or whatever with only having music for company just to try and fill the normal chatter, the normal sound of life going about that would surround a typical household. He puts down his chopsticks, his stomach twists because of uncharacteristic pity and the food he’s eating seems bland all of a sudden.

“Do whatever you want then,” he finally says. “As long as it’s not too loud or disturbing.”

Kageyama looks at him surprised, before the wobbly smile of happiness he’s wont to show when he’s grateful appears on his face, making his eyes sparkle and his cheeks pinker. Tsukishima’s stomach twists again but because of something else.

Since then, there would always be soft music playing around the house, and he’ll always find Kageyama whispering along as he washes the dishes, or swaying along as he mops and sweeps the floor when they’re cleaning.

And if some kpop songs with fast pumping beat found its way on Tsukishima’s music player, then it just goes to show that he is capable of listening and liking other genres, and is not a music elitist as Yamaguchi thought him to be.

And if they sometimes have an impromptu sing-off or dance-off (which Yamaguchi didn’t thought him to be capable of) well, it just makes living with Kageyama bearable, and dare he say it, even enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
